Sonic Equestria
by sonicdash759
Summary: After his last setback, the mad scientist, Dr. Eggman discovers a new energy source he wants for his next scheme located in another dimension known as Equestria. So when his dimensional jump drags Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox along, It's up to them and 6 friendly newcomers to stop the mad scientist's evil plans and save the kingdom before it's too late.
1. Eggman's Plan

In a hidden base far out in the deserts of Shamar, stumbled an exhausted and relieved mad scientist named Dr. Eggman. As he walked out of his endless white prison void he panted.

"Gah! Finally! I'm free from that stupid void! I can't believe I used to be THAT annoying!" he said to himself before looking around.

Around the room were dusty machines and electronics, some still ran perfectly and others were better off being thrown away than repaired. In the center of the room, a giant monitor was still running, displaying various statistics and screens of complicated information.

Eggman sighed. "Oh...I remember this old dump. If it hadn't been for that rotten little pest, i'd still be in control of this place. Might as well see what could still be of use." he said before walking around the lab until something caught his attention.

"Hm? What could this be…? I'm surprised this piece of junk is still running! Wait...what's this?" he asked before pulling up a more detailed description of the computer's findings.

The egg-shaped man's confused frown slowly grew into an evil smirk as he read on. "Yes...Perfect! It's diabolical! This new energy reading is just what I need for my next plan!"

Meanwhile, in another dimension known as Equestria, all its inhabitants were preparing for an important upcoming event: The Summer Sun Celebration. It's that time of year where the sun is raised by Princess Celestia herself to signify the beginning of Summer. And Ponyville was the most busy this time of year.

It's newest resident; Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn student from Canterlot, was assigned by Princess Celestia herself again to check on the preparations for the big night. She was just finishing up one last round to make sure everything was perfect.

"Hmm...Food: Checked. Weather: Looking good. Decorations: Good. Music: Done and Done! I think everything's all good to go!" she happily said to herself before heading back to the library also known as her house. "Ooh! It's still early! Perfect! I've got plenty of time to study!" she said.

Twilight was about to rush inside to get her books and whatnot but was interrupted by a sudden tremor. The purple unicorn struggled to keep her balance but still ended up face planting on the ground. She managed to get back on her hooves just in time to see a bright flash of light strike the distant Everfree Forest! Just as it suddenly happened, the tremor stopped and everything was calm like before.

Twilight got back up with her smile now turned into a slightly worried frown. "What the hay was that…?" she asked herself before shaking off the state of shock and coming back to her senses. "The studies are gonna have to wait! I gotta get the others!" she exclaimed before galloping off in a desperate search for her friends. Little did she know, Equestria's fate would soon be at stake.


	2. A strange new world

Meanwhile in a far off dimension known as Mobius, well-renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog was on a casual sprint through the twists and turns of Green Hill Zone. He always loved the open air, accelerating through the loops, cliffs, waterfalls, and caverns.

He had just ran a loop and was about to try and boost over a chasm until a familiar voice broke his concentration and sent him tumbling over the edge! "WHOA!" he exclaimed.

"Gotcha!" Tails the Fox said as he grabbed a hold of Sonic's gloved hand while hovering in the air via spinning his two tails like helicopter blades. After getting a firm grip, the fox flew back up and set the blue hedgehog down with ease before landing on his feet.

Sonic caught his breath before staring at Tails with a slightly ticked off expression. "Gee. Thanks buddy. You nearly saved me from making it to the other side." he said sarcastically.

Tails noticed this and sweatdropped. "Heheh. Sorry about that. Guess I should've waited until you made the jump. Anyways, I was looking at my handheld and noticed that the signal from the Chaos Emeralds went all haywire for a second before it just vanished. Do you think Eggman might have something to do with it?" he asked.

Sonic took a few seconds to process the information. "If it is, I wonder what kind of crazy hedgehog-destroying robot he'll come at me with next." he joked.

Tails chuckled with a nod before pulling out his handheld device and bringing up several detailed charts and signals. "Wow! Lucky for us, one of the emeralds' signals was last picked up nearby!" he said.

Sonic nodded. "Alright! Let's go investigate!" he confidently exclaimed before starting to run off until being thrown back by a powerful force and a bright flash of light. "AGH!"

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed before turning back to what now appeared to be a rip in space and time which was slowly growing larger and sucking in everything around it!

Sonic shook his head before following his friends' gaze. "What is that thing?!"

Tails began to step backwards as the rip continued to grow. "I don't know but the handheld's going all bonkers!" he glanced at the screen of his device which static'd like crazy before suddenly shutting off.

Sonic quickly stood back up as he began to feel the rip pulling him in! "RUN!" he yelled before going into full sprint mode.

The two ran for dear life but the rip's pull was too strong. Eventually, Sonic and Tails were sucked in right before the rip collapsed into oblivion.

As Sonic regained consciousness, he opened his eyes to see that the world around him looked a little different. Everything was more colorful and bright than what he was used to. In fact, it somehow resembled a certain kids show! "Ugh...w…w-where am I?" he wondered to himself. Looking around once again, the blue hedgehog noticed what appeared to be a town in the distance. "Time to find some answers!" he said before running off towards Ponyville.

(Ponyville: Tutorial, Act 1)

Sonic and Tails walked along the outskirts of Ponyville, curiously looking around before noticing a sign. "Welcome to Ponyville." Sonic read aloud.

Tails pulled out his handheld to check for a map but only static was shown. "I'm not getting any signal. Maybe that distortion we saw must've been some kind of dimensional wormhole that brought us here." pondered the two-tailed fox.

Sonic looked around again to see some nearby ponies either staring at them with caution and/or curiosity or running back to the safety of their homes. "You might be right about that." he said.

Tails nodded. "Obviously, we're not getting anywhere by ourselves. Let's try and find someone who can help us.

(Ponyville: HUB, Act 2, Act 3)

Sonic ran through the streets in search of anyone willing to talk to. It wasn't until he reached the outskirts of town that he realized he was being intercepted by a certain rainbow-maned Pegasus. "Hey you! Blue freak with the spikes! Why don't you stop running and start talking? What are you?" she questioned.

Sonic frowned. "Geez! Attitude much? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and why don't YOU just buzz off! I'm kinda busy looking for answers!" he yelled, a bit ticked off.

Rainbow Dash glared. "Excuse me?! I don't care who or what you are and why you're here. You're not welcome here!" she yelled back.

Sonic glared back. "You may be fast and all but you can't tell me what to do! You want me to leave? You'll have to catch me first, Rain-slow hair!" he taunted before blasting off at full speed.

Rainbow Dash turned completely red before giving chase, performing her signature Sonic Rainboom in the process. "I'll make you eat those words, spikes-for-brains!"

(Ponyville: VS Rainbow Dash/Sonic)


	3. Settling in

"Sonic. Rainbow Dash. Stop!" Twilight yelled and the 2 fighters screeched to a halt before anything else happened.

"Sonic are you OK?" Tails asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Sonic was just relieved that that was over.

"Rainbow Dash, this is Sonic the Hedgehog a friend of mine and i believe you 2 have just met." Twilight told her friend who now felt guilty. "Now you 2 make up so we can go back to our preparations for the summer sun celebration!"

Twilight said. "Friends?" Sonic asked Rainbow. "Friends! By the way, I must say I was mighty impressed with your

speed!" Rainbow said. She had never seen anything else with such fast movements except herself!

"Heheh! They don't call me Sonic for nothing! I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic said.

Rainbow wasn't buying it "Wanna have a race tomorrow cause i don't believe you! From here to Sweet Apple Acres!" "Your ON!" Sonic exclaimed. He was ready to prove her wrong!

Later that day, Twilight was at her house on her regular schedule studying with books piled around her.

"Hey Twilight, whats this?" Tails asked.

"Oh! Just my regular studies. I do this every week. Being a faithful student of Princess

Celestia, that's my 'royal' duty!" Twilight said. As her student, it's her duty to report anything she

learns about the magic of friendship.

"So what do you study about exactly?" Tails asked still puzzled.

"Pony Magic and Friendship!" Twilight said. "Well it used to be pony magic but now that i live here in ponyville, I'm currently studying about the magic of friendship."

"Oh. So how do your studies work exactly?" Tails questioned.

"Well, every time i or one of my friends learns a new thing about friendship, my assistant Spike, who is currently away on royal business writes down what they learn and sends it to the princess for her to read."

Tails was unsure that friendship is a thing to study about, but if it's the way things work around here, then he'll accept it.

The door opened and Sonic came in after a jog in the Everfree Forest.

"So how was the Everfree Forest?" Twilight asked ready to say "I Told You So."

"Probably the best thing YET! I've never had that much fun beating the heck out of

those things while running since my last adventure!" he exclaimed.

Twilight was speechless! Nopony comes out of the Everfree Forest and not run home having nightmares or scared at least. The purple unicorn snapped back to reality. "Well, I'm

curious. What was your last adventure?"

"First, Mind bringing a few people? I feel like telling stories!" Sonic asked.

"Uh sure. Be back in a jiff!" Twilight then bolted out the door!

A few minutes later, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were all gathered in Twilight's house.

"Whoa! I said a few people! Oh Well!" Sonic said "OK. Well, It all started when Tails and some other friends of mine had just finished setting up a surprise party for my 20th birthday..." Sonic continued on with the story.

After story-time, everypony went home and Sonic and Tails to bed.

The race was tomorrow!


	4. Sonic VS Rainbow Dash

The next morning, Sonic woke up early to do some last hour laps in the park before the big race.

Twilight woke up with a startle then ended up face-planted on the floor when a loud BOOM rattled the whole town! It was seconds later when the whole town awoke and all of Fluttershy's animals panicked and then minutes later, another loud BOOM erupted. But this time a rainbow appeared soon after! It's pretty easy to guess who the source of the 2 BOOMs are.

A few minutes later, Sonic returned to Twilight's house for a quick break. He took one look inside and instantly broke out in laughter! Books were scattered EVERYWHERE, Tails was in a position where it looked like he had been thrown across the room, upstairs Twilight was in the same way and her hair was a mess!

"Hahahahaha! WOW! Did I do THIS!? WOW! Man I'm FAST!" Sonic laughed but stopped when Tails and Twilight aimed stern looks at him. "Heheh. Sorry."

Later, everypony was gathered at the park to watch Sonic and Rainbow Dash race. Meanwhile at the entrance of Everfree Forest, Sonic and Rainbow were at the starting line, ready for the flag.

"You ready to lose?" Rainbow taunted.

"I think it's the other way around! See you at the finish line. But don't take too long. I don't like waiting!" Sonic said.

Then the announcer, Spike, who just got back from royal duty, raised the flag to begin**.**

"**READY...**

**GET SET...**

**GO!"**

The flag waved and Sonic and Rainbow blasted off! Sonic was ahead but Rainbow caught up fast. Sonic wasn't about to give up yet! He ran hard. Super hard. So hard he broke through the sound barrier and was approaching the speed of light! Surprised, Rainbow Dash slowed down a little, causing Sonic to take the lead! But Rainbow wasn't finished! She too, broke the barrier. A Sonic-Rainboom followed and now they were tying and the finish line was just a few miles ahead! But since there speed is fast it seems like inches!

"AND THE WINNER IS..." Spike announced but he never finished!

Sonic and Rainbow Dash broke hard.

When they came to a stop, Sonic looked up and could not believe what he was seeing. There was Dr. Eggman in his mobile!

"Eggman?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Why Sonic! What a surprise! Well not really! I knew you'd somehow end up here! And i see you've made some new friends! Well isn't that sweet?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Sonic frowned while the girls just watched with worried expressions. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I see no reason to tell you! In any case I'm busy planning my newest scheme AND finally getting rid of you once and for all!"

He gloated before Twilight and her friends stepped in front of Sonic. "If you want to get rid of Sonic, you'll have to get through us first!" she exclaimed before Sonic pushed them out of the way.

"Hey! Girls! I know you're trying to be heroes and all but Eggman's MY problem! You let me handle it!" he declared.

Rainbow Dash tried to say otherwise. "Hey! We've faced bad guys plenty of times! I'm sure we can take care of this guy too!"

Sonic shook his head. "Sorry girls! Just trust me on this! Eggman's pretty unpredictable and dangerous! It's best if you let me take care of it!" he said before turning back to Eggman. "Everyone stand back! This is gonna be ugly!"

Rainbow Dash was about to join him but Twilight stopped her. "Rainbow! Sonic's right! He probably knows this guy better than we do! We've never faced him and we don't know what he's capable of! So I say it's best if we let Sonic fight him." Rainbow frowns and nods. "Ugh! Fine!" She says before following the rest of the girls away from the now empty 'arena' excluding Sonic and Eggman. "So Egghead, What robot have you got for me to smash today?" He questioned with a confident smile. Eggman chuckled and suddenly his mobile began to expand into a red, 2 armed mech with a roof covered in spikes.

"Allow me to introduce, BIG ARM 2.0! It's like the original, but with a lot of UPGRADES! Sonic, get ready to meet your DOOM!" Eggman exclaimed.


	5. VS Big Arm

Sonic charged the mech as it got ready to slam its huge hand down onto the blue hedgehog, but luckily Sonic was too fast and unleashed a homing attack on the cockpit window, cracking it while inside, Eggman was bashed and buffeted around by the force of the impact. "GAAAH!" he screamed.

Sonic landed perfectly on his feet while the onlooking ponies cheered.

Eggman got himself back into his seat as Orbot got out of his sphere then examined the machine's status. "The cockpit seems to have taken a massive hit, Boss." he explained before Eggman gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh really? Way to point out the obvious, captain obvious!" he remarked before readying the mech for another attack. Suddenly he was thrown off again.

Sonic stomped on the window, causing a small portion to shatter! "Could you try harder Egghead? I don't even have a scratch on me!" taunted the blue hedgehog.

Some ponies laughed.

Eggman was angered as he got back onto the seat and slammed down on the control panel. The spikes on the roof shot out and were now aiming at the blue hedgehog. They were homing missiles!

"Sonic! Look out!" Tails cried.

One of the missiles slammed into the ground and the explosion following caused Sonic to go flying. He shook off the pain and recovered before unleashing multiple homing attacks on the remaining spikes. They were launched back at Eggman and impacted with a large explosion. The mad scientist was tossed and thrown about like a ball bouncing off a wall.

Orbot was shaken but ok and checked the status once more. "The cockpit is nearly destroyed boss! I suggest we should retreat for now."

Eggman got back in his seat and growled. "Quiet you junk heap! There's no way i'm going to back off just now! I haven't even unleashed my secret weapon yet!" he chuckled.

Back outside, the ponies were cheering the blue hero on, chanting his name. "SO-NIC! SO-NIC! SO-NIC!"

Sonic smiled as he landed. "I know i'm awesome but let's not make a big deal about it!" he said.

Meanwhile, Big Arm raised both its arms high up. Tails gasped. "Sonic!" he tried to warn his friend but it was too late. As Sonic turned around, the two huge hands came down on the blue blur. Eggman laughed as he raised the machines arms back up to reveal Sonic pressed into the ground, unconscious.

The ponies gasped.

Twilight decided that enough was enough and tried to do something to save her friend. She began to concentrate, her horn beginning to glow brightly.

Eggman slammed down on a button and the spikes on the roof shot out again and were aimed right at Sonic! Suddenly, just as they were about to hit their target, they stopped as a purple aura shrouded them.

"WHAT?! How can this be?" Eggman asked himself before the spikes turned around, now aimed at the cockpit! The aura vanished and the missiles rocketed straight at it with a series of explosions.

Twilight beamed, pumping her hooves. "Yes! It worked!" she exclaimed joyfully before concentrating again. "Hmm...I wonder..." Her horn glowed again as suddenly the arms of Eggman's machine were shrouded by the same purple aura. Twilight was now at full control as she made the mech punch and slap itself! The purple unicorn couldn't help but laugh at all the frustration she was giving Eggman! The crowd laughed along with her as well as Tails.

Meanwhile in the crater, Sonic began to wake up. He clutched his head as he struggled to stand up. "Ugh...what happened...? Where's Eggman...?" he pondered before looking up and busting out laughing until he dove out of the way as Big Arm's hand slammed into the ground, barely missing him!

Twilight noticed this and gasped. "That's not supposed to happen! How could he just break my magic like that?" she worriedly puzzled.

Eggman had switched the machine into overdrive, increasing its strength and was now able to subdue the most powerful of restraints such as Twilight's magical energy.

Eggman slammed his fist against the glass in anger. "You little nuisance! So it was YOU who's been controlling my mech!" he steered Big Arm towards the now fleeing crowd.

Twilight stared in fear as the huge metallic monster got closer and closer. She snapped out of her state of shock and began running but she was too late as Big Arm grabbed her by the tail! "HELP!" she screamed.

Eggman chuckled as she threw her up in the air and caught her, now clutching her body, leaving her head exposed. "You're mine now! Tell me where the Elements of Harmony are NOW or else!" He demanded. Twilight glared. "Or else what? You'll be lucky to get anything out of me!" she exclaimed. Suddenly she felt as if being squeezed, tighter and tighter. The huge hand continued to close on itself, constricting the helpless unicorn.

"Tell me now or i'll turn you into pony lemonade!" Eggman demanded once again as Twilight found it harder to breathe.

"I'll...never...tell..urgh...you...anything!" she said in a weak and hoarse tone as the mech only squeezed harder, close to crushing her rib cage!

Eggman growled. "THAT'S IT! You tell me now or i'll squeeze the life out of you! WHERE ARE THEY?!" he yelled.

Twilight could barely breathe as the pressure was becoming too much for her! "N-n-nev...never!..." she choked out.

Eggman frowned. "You're going to regret saying that! Bye-bye pony!" he said before having the hand squeeze even tighter, not holding anything back, until... "GAH!"

Sonic ripped right through the engines with a homing attack!

Eggman was thrown wildly, hitting a lever and causing Twilight, who was now unconscious due to the intense pressure from being nearly crushed, to go flying.

Rainbow Dash noticed this and bolted towards her before catching her just short of the ground below. Meanwhile Sonic had landed with a slight wobble, still recovering from Big Arm's surprise attack. "Yo Eggman! That's not how you should treat others! Try asking nicely next time!" he suggested.

Eggman had enough of Sonic beating him around. He snarled fiercely. "YOU STUPID LITTLE NUISANCE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he screamed as he threw his fist down on a button.

Orbot noticed this and a worried expression grew into its metallic face. "Uh boss, I wouldn't try that function! It hasn't been tested!"

Despite the warning, Eggman ignored this. "Shut up you scrap heap! It's time i finish off that blue pest once and for all!"

Outside, Sonic could see Big Arm's chest opening up to reveal a huge cannon charging up energy! Sonic dove out of the way just before the cannon could blast him. Then he rolled and began to drift towards Big arm before unleashing a powerful boost, a blue cone surrounding him indicating he had broken the sound barrier. He slammed right into Big Arm and burst out the other side.

"GAH! NO!" Eggman screamed as everything started to smoke and spark.

Sonic flipped through the air before landing back on the grass as a fiery explosion engulfed the robot behind him. He then turned around to see the a dark cloud of smoke coming from the destroyed mech.

Sonic chuckled. "Better luck next time Egghead!" He joked before noticing the girls, Spike and Tails surrounding him as well as the whole town!

Every pony stomped and cheered for the blue hero.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU TOTALLY CREAMED THAT GUY!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed excitedly.

"YEEHAW! That was quite the rodeo show back there, sugarcube! I've never seen ANYTHING like it!" Applejack cheered before giving Sonic a BIG pat on the back making him nearly fall on the ground.

"That was absolutely dazzling and stunning, darling! You certainly are something special!" Rarity remarked.

Pinkie Pie screamed with excitement. "OHMYGOSH! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

Fluttershy hovered over with a happy but worried expression. "Oh my. You were amazing Sonic! You rock but...are you hurt? Any broken bones? skinned knees? Headaches?" She panicked and pulled out a first aid kit, ready to take on any boo-boos!

Sonic chuckled. "Heheh. I'm ok Fluttershy! Believe me, i've been through worse. Wait...where's Twilight?"

Sonic looked around before noticing the purple unicorn on the ground next to Rainbow Dash.

Tails flew over. "Twilight...? Are you ok?" he asked.

Twilight woke up and noticed the two-tailed fox. "T-T-Tails...ugh...i think so..." She tried to get up but the pain in her chest was too much for her as she fell back to the ground. "Ah!" She winced.

Fluttershy rushed over while Sonic remembered something. "Looks like Eggman's robot nearly squeezed her life out..."

Meanwhile Eggman's mobile emerged from the wreckage, beaten but still going strong, along with Eggman and Orbot. "Grrrr...I hate that Hedgehog!"

Sonic and his friends noticed. "You hear me Sonic! I will find those Elements of Harmony! And i WILL be victorious!" He laughed as the glass closed shut and the mobile flew off into the sky.

Rainbow Dash approached Sonic, carrying an injured and bandaged Twilight on her back. "Sonic...?"

The blue hedgehog frowned. "Let's just keep calm for now...Eggman's up to something and we gotta find out what that is." He said before walking back into town with the others following.


	6. So much to wonder

Later at the Ponyville library, Tails was bewildered. As he walked back and forth, trying to put together the pieces of the puzzle, Sonic sat on laid back on the couch, snacking on some cupcakes. He inserted one of them into his mouth before chewing on it and swallowing with a sigh.

"Wow...this adventure's off to a slow start." he said before taking another cupcake from the box.

Tails frowned. "Well...we can't do anything until we find out what Eggman's after. So far I can't think of anything...I mean...The Chaos Emeralds are back at my workshop in the mystic ruins. What else could he want?" asked the two tailed fox, perplexed.

Sonic pondered. "Maybe this world has powerful artifacts like the emeralds and he could be after them. Just a guess..."

He chuckled a bit before Twilight entered and looked around. "What have you guys been up to?" she asked curiously.

Tails stopped and turned to the purple unicorn. "Well...we're just trying to figure out why Eggman's here and what he's after."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Eggman?"

Sonic hopped up from the couch. "You know. That bloated, red, egg-shaped nut with the long nose hairs. He almost crushed you with that toy of his." Sonic explained before Twilight frowned with a nervous expression.

"Oh right...him. So I'm guessing you and Tails have a history with him?" she asked.

"You have no idea." Sonic and Tails answered together.

Twilight nodded before trotting over to the couch and finding the box of cupcakes. "Hey! It's empty! Who ate them?" she asked, turning to the two.

Tails turned to Sonic who sweatdropped. "Heheh...i couldn't resist." He shrugged. Twilight rolled her eyes and levitated the box into the trash.

Tails suddenly beamed. "That's it! Twilight? Do you have anything powered by electricity?" he asked.

Twilight nodded with a confused expression. "Uh...yeah. I have some electrical equipment in the basement. Why do you ask?"

Sonic was now on the same page as Tails and smiled. "Twilight, get ready to see Tails at his best!" he exclaimed with a grin.

The two followed Tails down into the basement.

Twilight used her magic to turn the lights on. The room was filled with all kinds of electrical equipment, a machine resembling a pulse reader, a data printer, etc.

Tails was amazed. "This will be more than enough for what i'll need!" he said before pulling out his hand held device, grabbing a nearby box of tools, and going to work.

Sonic chuckled while Twilight just stared in curiosity.

"What's he doing?" she turned to the blue hedgehog.

"Just doing what he does best! Being the greatest mechanic ever!" He exclaimed.

Twilight tilted her head. "Mechanic...? So...he builds and repairs stuff?"

Sonic nodded. "Erm...something like that. Let's just leave him alone and let him do his thing." he said before heading back upstairs.

Twilight hesitated for a bit before following Sonic.

The next day, the sky was rather darker than usual. Sonic had decided to lend Applejack a hand and help her with apple bucking. Twilight was nearby reading a book while Spike and Applejack watched Sonic dash to one tree to the next, unleashing a homing attack to each one. Applejack had to hold onto her hat when Sonic would zoom by.

"Ooowee! Sonic ain't even slowing down yet! I'm mighty impressed!" Applejack commented.

Sonic halted. "You should see me when i REALLY get going!" he said before rushing off to get the last tree then coming back.

Spike jumped excitedly. "That was AWESOME! I thought Rainbow Dash is the only one that can go that fast!" he exclaimed.

Sonic chuckled as he as he sat next in between Applejack and Twilight. "Heheh. Start getting used to that. I'll be all over the place as long as i'm here."

Applejack giggled. "Care for some Apple Cider? You look like y'all could use something refreshing." asked the orange earth pony.

Sonic pondered. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to take a quick break. Sure!" Applejack turned to go get a cider barrel but dove out of the way due to Rainbow Dash rapidly approaching.

The rainbow maned pegasus stopped in front of Sonic. "Hey Sonic! Tails wants to see you real quick. He said it's really important!" she announced.

Sonic nodded and hopped to his feet. "Important eh? Sorry AJ but the cider can wait!" He said before dashing off towards the library.

Meanwhile, Tails had just finished assembling his new machine and was sitting in on a stool now focused on a computer monitor, typing in commands on the keyboard.

"Hmm...Just need to pinpoint the exact location..." He suddenly looked back to Twilight's pet owl, Owlicious, who had apparently seen an error in his typing and alerted the two tailed fox by hooting. "Huh? Oh! Right. Thanks." He looked back to the screen and corrected the mistake before continuing on.

Suddenly, Sonic rushed through the basement door and jumped downstairs before walking up to Tails. "Hey Tails! What's up? You wanted to see me right?" He asked, looking at the machine curiously.

Tails nodded and turned to face the blue hedgehog. "Yeah! I just finished building this computer that monitors and reads any odd energy readings as well as giving us a detailed map of Equestria. So far, i've been picking up some strange signals from the Evergreen Forest..."

He was cut off by Owlicious who corrected him again. "Oh. EverFREE forest. Actually...That's where it's been the most active. Turns out ALL of Equestria is giving off some strange energy." he added.

Sonic gave a puzzled expression. "Uh...and what would that mean? We know Eggman is after something...but what?"

Twilight entered the room and gazed up at the machine. "Wow. Tails built THIS? Uh...what is it?" she asked.

Sonic turned to her. "It's some kind of energy detector and detailed map of Equestria." He explained.

Tails nodded. "Hey Twilight. Is there some kind of powerful magic in Equestria?" he asked.

Twilight gave a puzzled expression. "Powerful magic? You mean the Elements of Harmony?" she asked before Sonic and Tails stared quizzically. "The what?" they both asked.

Twilight rolled her eyes as she levitated over a book and began to read aloud its content.

"The Elements of Harmony are 6 supernatural artifacts which are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria, though the extent and nature of their power are largely unspecified. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and can presumably only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all are used together. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by pandemonium and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal. The elements of Friendship consist of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic." she closed the book and find Sonic and Tails with impressed and curious expressions.

"Wow...that sounds a lot like the Chaos Emeralds from OUR world." Tails stepped forward to explain. "Each Chaos Emerald is said to possess mystical properties and contains unlimited amounts of highly potent and powerful Chaos Energy that is said to give life to all things. The main power of each Chaos Emerald is described as being able to "transform thoughts into power", implying they have some form of reality-warping capability. This allows them to perform certain feats, such as showing visions, perform rituals and even revive the recently deceased. Foremost, however, this power allows the Chaos Emeralds to generate the Chaos Energy they contain, making it the source of the emeralds vast energies. This makes the Chaos Emeralds an everlasting source of pure energy and enables them to float in the air by themselves. This energy can be harnessed from the Chaos Emeralds, either by their wielders, or machinery and can be used for various purposes. This energy can even be drawn and reacted from the emeralds without physical contact and be done so over great distances, but they still have to be in close vicinity to the user.

When someone harnesses the power of one or more of the Chaos Emeralds, they can perform different Chaos Powers, and occasionally get their own abilities enhanced. When absorbing all seven Chaos Emeralds, they can initiate a super transformation, which allows a person to enter a Super State, an enhanced form that gives a person the power to fly, near invincibility, increased Chaos Powers, and improved physical - and special - abilities. These transformations, however, do not last long, as they quickly consume energy and require a special type of energy to be maintained over longer periods of time. The energies of these super transformations can also be given from one Super State to another character to allow that person to achieve a Super State of their own."

Twilight was baffled. "Wow...wait..." she rushed to the monitor and gasped. "EGGMAN HAS THE ELEMENTS!"


	7. Meanwhile

Meanwhile, in the deepest part of the Everfree Forest, Eggman had converted the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters into his secret base! Inside his workroom, buttons, levers, switches, and lights covered the wall once made of stone. Eggman descended from a platform in the ceiling to find his robotic servant, Orbot, setting up a huge turret-like machine aimed at a stonified Discord, the god of Chaos, and an imprisoned Princess Luna! "HOHOHOHOHOHO! Get that cannon charging! In a few moments, I'll have the most powerful villains at my side! With their help, I'll be sure to take over Equestria and finally be rid of Sonic FOREVER!" Eggman exclaimed with an evil grin. Princess Luna struggled against the electrical chains holding her in place. "You'll never take over Equestria! My sister along with the Elements of Harmony will take you down!" she yelled. Eggman turned to face her. "Whatever do you mean Princess? I already have the powerful artifacts known as the Elements of Harmony! I'll extract their energy, convert it into what i call 'Anti-Harmony', and use it to free Discord and change you back into Nightmare Moon!" Eggman explained before Luna gave him a stern look. "No! I meant you need the spirits of the Elements in order to unlock their true power!" Eggman chuckled. "Not on my watch! I've discovered another way to extract their energy. It was pretty easy actually!" He turned back to Orbot. "Is the cannon done charging up power yet?! The Eggman empire isn't gonna build itself!" He yelled. Orbot nodded. "It's done charging boss." Eggman darted over and pushed the spherical robot aside. "BRILLIANT! Princess Luna, say hello to your new best friend! Hahahaha!" He slammed his fist down on the button and the huge cannon whirred to life. Its lights shone a bright red as the Elements of Harmony and the Chaos Emeralds that Eggman had placed on its sides began to activate! Princess Luna turned away in horror. "My dear sister...All my loyal subjects...please forgive me for what i am about to do..." The cannon blasted the princess with a sinister and dark beam of negative energy. All of Princess Luna's good thoughts and emotions were engulfed with darkness and evil while Discord's statue began to crack open and glow. The being of Chaos regained strength as he shattered the rock cast he was trapped in.

Eggman laughed proudly as his new partners were slowly being created. When the cannon powered down and the light faded, there stood Nightmare Moon and Discord. Eggman grinned evilly. "Welcome to the Eggman empire. You two are going to be a HUGE help in my plans to take over Equestria!" the mad scientist said. Discord and Nightmare Moon looked each other and laughed. "You want the two of us to help YOU? What makes you think we'll just agree so easily? What's in it for us anyway?" Discord asked, eyebrow raised before Nightmare Moon nodded in agreement "If you could work out some form of an agreement then we may be able to lend you a hoof in Equestria's domination." Eggman frowned. "An agreement...?" He pondered for a few seconds before sighing. "Fine. What do you want out of this?" Eggman asked. Nightmare Moon stepped forward. "I want my share of domination by shrouding all the land in eternal night time." She declared before Discord stepped up. "And i'll have my half by claiming all of Ponyville as MY chaotic throne." He added. Eggman nodded. "Fine! We have a deal." He exclaimed before turning to Orbot. "Get the Egg Fleet ready! We still have much to do before we can actually start." He ordered. The red spherical robot nodded before rolling off while Nightmare Moon approached Eggman. "So...Doctor, Does the plan involve getting rid of those six troublesome ponies?" She asked. Eggman chuckled mischievously. "Oh yes. Not only them. But a certain blue pincushion who always seems to ruin my plans." Eggman typed some keys before a holographic image of Sonic appeared. Nightmare Moon and Discord went to Eggman's side to take a look. "His name is Sonic the Hedgehog."


	8. Time for action

Twilight was now in full panic mode, rushing around the room.

"Ohnonononono! He has them! The elements! What are we gonna do?! We've seen how dangerous he is alone! Who knows what he's capable of if he somehow manages to unlock the elements' power!"

Sonic just chuckled. "Eggman? Dangerous? Please! I'll have those elements of yours back before you know it!"

Twilight stared at him as if he was crazy. "Sonic, this is serious!" The Elements of Harmony are the most powerful artifacts known to ponykind! If this 'Eggman' gets his hooves er...hands on them, this could mean the end of US!" she explained, a panicked and serious tone in her voice.

Meanwhile, Tails was typing on his keyboard.

"Just gotta adjust the coordinates and...DONE!"

The machine pinged and the screen was now showing the 6 elements scattered across the kingdom of Equestria.

Twilight curiously approached. "What's all this about?" She asked before noticing the screen. "Hey...Those are the Elements of Harmony! But what are they doing scattered on the map?"

Tails got down from the stool and explained. "Well...I did a bit of tinkering and it turns out that the Elements are now scattered across Equestria. This actually happened a few moments ago. So if we act now, we can collect the elements and use them against Eggman. Lucky for us, one of the signals given off by one of the elements is actually located right here in Ponyville."

Sonic and Twilight smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go get it!" Twilight exclaimed. Sonic immediately rushed out the door.


	9. The Tornado takes off

In Ponyville's town square, a rather colorful portal opened before Sonic jumped out of it. He did his usual technique of flipping a few times in mid air before landing perfectly in front of Tails and the Mane 6.

"Did you find it Sonic?" Tails asked.

The blue hedgehog gave a hot-headed smile before throwing Twilight's Element of Magic up in the air before catching it and showing it to the group.

"Heh! Piece of cake!" Sonic exclaimed before tossing it to Twilight.

The small star shaped artifact began to glow, stopping a few inches from Twilight as it levitated in front of her.

Twilight pulled out her big crown thi-I mean crown and magically set it on her head before the element positioned itself and finally popped into the once empty slot. The entire crown radiated a strong glow that matched the color of the element before the light faded.

Twilight's Element of Harmony was now restored!

The purple unicorn sighed with relief. "It's glad to have the element of Magic back on my side! Now that just leaves the remaining 5 elements of harmony!"

Sonic nodded before turning his head to Tails. "So where's the next energy signal...thingy at?"

Tails pulled out his handheld tablet-like device before scrolling to the map of Equestria. The signal in Ponyville had vanished, now showing the next location.

"Hmm...according to the map, the next element of harmony should be in someplace called Cloudsdale." he explained. "If i'd have to guess, It's made out of clouds in the sky? No problem! I could try and build a plane just like the Tornado!"

The 6 friends tilted their heads in confusion. "How's a tornado supposed to help us get the elements?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic chuckled. "Not that kind of tornado, Rainbow. We mean an airplane." he explained. But the girls still had looks of confusion on their faces.

Tails giggled. "I'll explain later. Right now I'm gonna need some more of that electrical equipment and all the help i'll need!" he explained.

Everyone nodded before getting to work.

The next day, Sonic, Tails, and the girls were finally finished.

Tails was seated in the cockpit, making sure everything was working properly.

"Ok! Looks like we're ready for take off!" he announced.

The girls and Spike, who had just arrived, cheered.

"I'm so happy your little contraption is finished and fully functional but before we do anything else, May I PLEASE be excused to go clean up? I'm covered in transmission flueed...or whatever you call it!" Rarity pleaded. She was indeed covered in transmission fluid, grease, dirt, and some oil from head to hoof.

Sonic rolled his eyes with a smile before shooing her off. "Go on. Just don't take too long! We've got a world to save here!" he yelled as Rarity dashed back to her home and into the tub.

An hour had passed and Rarity finally returned. "I'm so sorry I took so long but you know how long a good pony-pedi takes."

Twilight gave an annoyed sigh before pushing the now clean unicorn into the hot air balloon with the other 4 ponies and Spike waiting for her.

Twilight got in last. "Ok Tails I think we're ready!"

The balloon was attached to a rope that was tied around the planes' tail.

The plane itself was a red bi-plane similar to the Tornado from Sonic 2 but now came equipped with a machine gun. It's ammo: a plethora of sharp pinecones, sticks, and bits of leftover metal.

Tails nodded before turning on the engine. The propellers at the front of the plane spun to life.

Sonic was riding on top of the wings like usual.

"Alright. Next stop, Cloudsdale!" Tails announced as the Tornado began to roll forward and eventually takes off, taking the balloon with it.

A few minutes later, Sonic and the gang finally reach cloudsdale. Tails manages to land the plane on a huge cloudy platform after Twilight uses her magic to cast the cloud-walking spell on both the plane, the balloon, and everyone else.

Sonic smiles before jumping off the plane just before it touches down and dashing off into the floating city. "Time to explore slash track down an element of harmony!" he exclaims.

The others just watch as the blue hero gets a head start.

(1 Sonic Rainboom tutorial, 3 Acts, and a Pony stage later…)

Just like before, the same portal appeared in front of the group and Sonic jumped out. And just like Twilight's element, Rainbow's element of Loyalty popped back into its slot on the necklace.

(The writer of this story was too lazy to repeat the same sequence of events and may happen again throughout the story. Please bear with me)

Rainbow's Element of Harmony was now restored!

The light blue pegasus beamed with happiness before doing a few mid-air tricks and flips and landing near the group. "Awesome! Good to have my element back!" she exclaimed.


	10. VS The Egg Alicorn

In the skies just above Manehattan, Sonic and the group were on their way to find the remaining Elements. The girls' hot air balloon was now being pulled by Rainbow and Fluttershy instead of the Tornado itself.

Sonic stood on top of the wings looking for anything. "So Tails, Where's the next Element located at again?" he yelled over the plane's engine.

Tails switched the plane to autopilot before pulling out his handheld and checking the map. "Hmm...The next signal should be in Manehattan. Lucky for us, we're flying right over it!" yelled the two tailed fox.

Twilight and the girls were keeping a good pace with the Tornado, flying beside it. "Alright! Then let's land and start sear-" Twilight was suddenly cut off by Rarity who pointed at a shadowy silhouette in the clouds. "I think we should worry first about that THAT could be!" she suggested.

In the clouds just ahead of the group, the large shadow revealed to be a giant battleship! On board were hoards of Egg Pawns and a multitude of guns and cannons aimed at the Tornado and balloon!

Sonic, Tails, and the girls were shocked.

Eggman's voice echoed over an intercom onboard the massive vessel.

"**HOHOHOHO! I see you've gotten airborne as well. But let's see just how much firepower that tiny little bi-plane of yours can handle! Behold! The Egg Alicorn!" **

The ships belly opened up, lowering down a huge Alicorn mech! Eggman's mobile descended from the belly as well before attaching itself to a round crater located on the forehead, just under a long, sharp horn! Seconds later, the robotic equine whined to life as a large jet engine on its back turned on while two large wings began to flap, keeping the mech airborne.

Sonic and Tails frowned while the girls shivered in fear.

(BOSS: Egg Alicorn)

Tails switched the Tornado back into normal control and lunged the plane forward with Sonic ready for battle. Twilight noticed this and gathered her courage before climbing to the top of the balloon with Spike on her back. The rest of the girls in the basket readied themselves too before Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy followed behind Sonic and Tails and charged into combat.

The Egg Alicorn attacked the heroes by sending homing missiles. The Tornado was able to dodge them with ease while Twilight casted a huge magical barrier, protecting the balloon and the Pegasi steering it. As the Tornado got close enough, Sonic jumped from the plane and slammed the cockpit with a homing attack. Tails then swung the plane around and managed to land Sonic onto it as he came back down. The girls stared in amazement.

"YEEHAW! Sonic's got some style!" Applejack cheered.

"Oh my! That was amazing!" Fluttershy added.

"Rock on!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Twilight realized what they were supposed to be doing. "Ok girls! Let's get back to more important things! Rainbow and Fluttershy, get us close enough to Eggman! I'll use my magic to try and take him out!" she instructed.

The two pegasi obeyed and quickly flew the balloon closer to the Egg Alicorn before Twilight unleashed a rainstorm of magical shots which pelted the cockpit.

Eggman was tossed and thrown around like a ragdoll. "GRAH!" He yelled as he struggled to regain control. He eventually did and pulled a lever.

The giant horn on the Alicorns' head began to glow brightly.

Twilight noticed this and quickly used her barrier spell on the balloon.

"How about THIS?!" Eggman slammed down on a button and the tip of the horn expelled electricity! The balloon remained unscathed but the Tornado began to rock back and forth violently after being hit. Sonic grabbed onto the front of the wing for dear life as he struggled to hold on.

"WOAH! Tails! Do something!" he exclaimed.

The pilot tried to maintain control but the electronics were overloaded and fried! "Hang on! I think I can try and fix the controls!" Tails assured as he quickly began to fight for the planes movement

Eggman noticed the Tornado's sudden rocking and grinned as he saw a chance to finish the two off! "Now to be rid of you once and for all!" he steered the Alicorn over as the horn began to charge up again.

He fired again but the balloon had quickly flown over and shielded the bi-plane.

"You leave our friends alone you crazed ruffian!" Rarity shouted.

Meanwhile, Tails had finally managed to regain control of the Tornado. "Alright! We're good!" he exclaimed before lunging the plane upward, giving Sonic another chance to strike.

Twilight followed up with another round of magical energy shots.

The mad scientist wasn't giving up just yet. The horn began to charge up one last time.

"Look out! He's gonna fire again!" Spike warned.

Everyone quickly moved out of the way but the Tornado nearly escaped. A massive blast of energy was unleashed and managed to rip off one of the wings! Sonic nearly lost his balance and Tails shook as the wing had snapped off the plane like a twig.

"WAH! We're hit!" Tails cried as he desperately tried to maintain altitude to no avail. "We're going down!" he yelled as the Tornado began to fall from the sky, smoke emanating from the broken wing. Sonic could only cling on to the roof tightly as he, Tails, and the Tornado had been shot down.

Eggman laughed with joy before noticing that his controls began to malfunction. "HOHOHOHO...what's this? HOW CAN THE ENGINES BE FAILING?! How is this happening?" he exclaimed, now panicking.

Orbot had decided to shed some light on his boss' emergency. "Well, in order to unleash that much power, it required all the energy needed to keep the Egg Alicorn running." he explained.

Eggman quickly turned to his robotic henchman, furious. "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE I FIRED THE LASER?!"

The Egg Alicorn was then engulfed in a fiery explosion. Eggman's mobile managed to escape with only major dents and a slightly fried engine, retreating into the giant airship nearby, leaving the flaming debris falling to the ground below.


End file.
